DAD SMASHES KIDS NEW CAR!!!1!11!!!
This episode is about William getting a new car and Bill disapproving of it and then smashes it. Transcript The typical Violette1st intro* Violette: Happy 2019 everybody. We are at home in the living room and today something special is going to happen. Bill: What is it? Violette: Since William just got his license. William is gonna get his first car. Bill: Jerk is gonna get a car? He can't ever drive a truck right. He'll probably get something expensive. Violette: No. I told William to get something less then $2000. Bill: Jerk's probably just ignore your warnings. Violette: Just give him a chance. Bill: He's spoiled rotten. Your gonna give him a car? Violette: We'll have to wait and see what he will get. The video then cuts 2 hours later* Car noises come up the lot* Violette: Oh looks like William is just coming up with his new car. Bill: Jerk better not get anything expensive. Bill and William walk out the door into the drive way* Violette: Oh boy this is so exciting! A red 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 drives into the driveway and William gets out of the car* William: What do you think of my new car? Bill and Violette are in silence over it* Bill: What the heck jerk! William: What?! Bill: I told you not to get a $47,000 car. William: No it was $6,000 Bill: It is too expensive! We're going to have to spend too much money to maintain it!0 William: But it is the car I like I will keep it! Bill: NO JERK! Violette: Well... It's a bit more expensive then I thought/ Bill: Bring it back jerk! William: No! Bill: Do it frickin' jerk: William: No! Bill: There is no way I am going to pay for something this expensive. Now bring it back to the owner. William: I AM NOT GOING TO BRING IT BACKKKKKKK!!!!!1!1111!! Bill: Good frickin' gratuitous. Bill walks away* William: What do you think of it? Violette: Well.... It's a little expensive. But it is nice. Violette: I told you to get a car under $2000. William: Well it is $6000. It's not that bad. Bill comes back with a pickaxe* William: What are you doing? Bill: Move jerk! William: No what are you doing! Bill: Putting it where it belongs. Bill begins to smash the windshield of the car and then the hood of the car* William: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!! Violette screams and talks fast like a rap god.* Bill smashes the right sideview mirror off and smashes the right side window* William: STOP STOOOOP!!!!! GET OFF OF IT! Bill: NO JERK! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! Violette: Bill! You shouldn't have done that. Bill: That's what he gets for getting an expensive $15,000 car. Bill walks off* Violette: Ohhh..... ohh.... Maybe we can fix it... It's just a windshield, a few dents, and a broken mirror. William: I can not believe this frickin' bullcrap. Bill comes back with a chainsaw and chainsaw noises can be heard* William: Whats that? Violette: Bill! *Violette screams* Bill continues to slash the tires with the chainsaw, shreds the right side fenders and doors, sawed off the left side view mirror off, and chainsawed the hood and the engine inside.* William: OH MY GOD!!!!! GET OFF!!!!! Bill: You wont listen to us! That's what you get! Violette: BILLLLL!!!!!! Bill gets inside of his pickup truck and is turning around* Violette: William watch out Bill smashes the Camaro into the ditch* William: WHAT THE HECK! Violette: Bill! what are you doing! Bill: What I have to. Bill later gets lighterfluid, a piece of paper, and a lighter* Violette: No! Bill! Stop Stop STOP!!! Bill puts the paper in the car lights it and puts lighter fluid in the car and causes it to burst into large flames* Bill: That's what you get jerk! Violette: Oh my gosh. William: What did you do to my precious ride. Bill: You should've listen to us and got a cheap car under $2000. William: I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! William: I spent my hard earned money on that thing! Violette: Well we gave you $2000 dollars for you to spend on a cheap car on Kijiji. William comes up with a hose and extinguishes the fire* The entire car entire and parts of the exterior have been burnt* William screams* Violette: Oh no..... I have to go like subscribe share share share.... bye the video cuts off* Trivia * William's car was originally spouse to be a Nissan 240sx in the original script but was replaced with a 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 instead. Category:Fanfic Category:2019 Category:Vehicle deaths Category:William Category:Bill Category:Violette1st Category:Vehicle themed episodes